Edwards Party
by marufu-chan
Summary: Bella gives Edward a seemingly easy task to do, however it appears Bella was donkey wrong...


**Disclaimer: yes I own everything thats why I am putting up a disclaimer( makes a lot of sense huh) **

**For those reading my other story: This is just a 'break' story before I began work once again on my main story  
**

**enjoy! n.n  
**

**Edward's party!**

**It was a surprise birthday party for Mike. Since I really didn't have any problems with Jessica or Mike, Bella had persuaded Jessica to let me attend. Not that I really wanted too, because now I was stuck helping set up. **

**The set up was painfully slow but finally after two hours of setting up, we were almost done. Almost done. **

**"Hey Edward" **

**I turned my attention to Bella. I smiled as I looked at her beautiful body. **

**"We ran out of supplies" she said. She walked towards me and nearly tripped as she fell over a stray steamer. She blushed as I caught her.**

**'What do you need my dear?" I asked her. I brushed a stray lock out of her face. **

**She straightened herself up before answering. "We need supplies for pin the tail on the donkey, I would get the supplies myself, but Mike might get home and it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" **

**"Of course, I will gather what ever you need" I smiled. She blushed beautifully. **

**Bella smiled slightly obviously relieved. "Anyway we already have the blindfold and the pins. All we need is the donkey and the tails." **

**She laughed a bit at her own joke. Her own joke that I didn't understand.**

**"Of course, anything for the one I love" I said. I swept gracefully out of the house. Now to search for a donkey. **

**After searching thru my brain and the brains of others, I finally found a place to get the donkeys. Unfortunately, no one had the game 'pin the tail on the donkey' in mind and I didn't have the time to search for the game play inside someone's head. **

**I cursed to myself, how many tails would I need? Would the donkey need to be dead or alive. I looked at the donkey and it looked back at me with sad eyes. I couldn't just kill it. Without knowing for certain if Bella wanted it dead for her game. **

**I had no idea Bella could be so cold. I lifted the donkey over my shoulder. I would need at least two tails for every person present at the party I quickly made a herd of tailless donkeys. **

**I left the donkey and the pile of tails behind on the doorstep. I wasn't worried about losing the donkey, I could always catch it again, not to mention I think it deserved a chance to escape. **

**'Bella' I called as I opened the door to Mike's house. **

**'That took longer than I expected, I could have been back by now" she said a bit bemused. I growled, it took time to find donkeys! It wasn't as if they were wondering all over the streets in Forks! **

**"Well, I'll go get the scissors and the other stuff" she said. **

**"That won't be necessary " I said through gritted teeth 'what did Bella plan to do to the donkey?'**

**'You have everything then?" she asked, her face brightened. And so did my mood seeing Bella happy made torturing the donkey easier. **

**She picked a seemingly random ball of yarn off the party table . She pulled some pins out of the ball, and handed both to me "Here put the pins in the tails, and hang up the donkey in the living room"**

**I took the yarn and pins looking at Bella as I had never looked at her before. **

**Her face scrunched up in thought. (Ah! She was so beautiful! I had to fight a deep impulse to smooth her lovely face!) **

**"Maybe you should use tape instead" she said. And it seemed as if she wasn't thinking very hard. **

**"No, I believe yarn will be easiest" I said 'Yarn would be hard enough, but tape would be impossible!' **

**"Thanks, I'm going to help Jessica in the kitchen, she got back from the store while you were gone." She looked at me, "I bet you already know that huh?"**

**I nodded and smiled. She grinned and walked to the kitchen. **

**I enjoyed the innocent beauty of her lovely walk. I savored the moment knowing I would need it, as I did something even hard for a vampire. Hanging an undead donkey from a living room ceiling. **

**It was very hard but I did it in time! Right before Mike got back from work. I even managed to get the pins in the tails. I left the pile of tails on the couch. **

**Admittedly, it was the hardest thing I had ever done. I had managed to hang a donkey with only a ball of yarn and one pin! I had even made the donkey somewhat comfortable! The yarn fully supported the donkey. **

**And I couldn't help but be a little proud. **

**For the first bit of the party we ate (or they ate) normal party foods. And then Angela and Jessica brought out the cake. It was a beautiful cake with light blue frosting and manly decorations. Jessica and Bella had worked very hard to make and bake that cake. **

**It was a dying shame when it crashed to the floor. Angela had fumbled the cake when she heard the noise. From the living room, a loud braying sound filled the area. It was followed by a loud banging sound, that sounded as if a hole was knocked through the wall. With a sinking feeling I realized I shouldn't have hung that donkey so close to the wall….**

**"What was that?" asked Jessica. To my surprise Bella looked very stunned. **

**My feeling grew, as they slowly filed to the living room. The donkey was swinging back and fro, and waving it's hoofs around. **

**The rocking donkey fell. And made a mad dash out of the room, I could hear it's hoofs clomping on the hard wood floor, then on the wood door. And then a bang as the door hit the floor, and more clomping as the donkey ran out . **

**Everyone was too stunned to stop the runaway donkey. The only signs left that the donkey had been there, was the giant hole in the wall, and the random hoofs prints. **

**The party was the worse anyone had ever attended. Fearful of what Mike's parents would do if they came home, and had a hole in their living room wall. We quickly repaired it. I was the one who brought the supplies to fix the hole. (I think everyone but Bella thought it was some jerk who played a really weird practical joke) **

**After a boring yet long hour of hole fixing we hung a picture over the hole, just to make sure Mike's parents wouldn't notice. **

**As I drove Bella home, she didn't speak to me the whole time. Instead she flipped through a book, as I slowed down to enter her driveway, she cleared her throat. **

**"Edward?"**

**"Yes" My heart somewhat fluttered as she spoke to me. **

**Then it was cruelly torn to bits when she glared at me and threw the book at my chest. **

**I sighed and wondered at what I had done wrong. After all it was Bella who decided to play the barbican game, not me. **

**Still in her driveway I flipped through the book, with Bella glaring at me the entire time. **

**Then I found a picture with the heading 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' **

**The picture showed two children with slips of paper in their hands, pinning them on a picture of a donkey. **

**A PICTURE of a donkey. **

**Bella looked at me, and walked out of the car. I lent unto the steering wheel. **

**'A PICTURE of a donkey' now everything made sense! **

**Then I remember, I had left the pile of tails on Mike's couch.**

**Oh well...**

**well what did you think? please review if you have the time.  
**


End file.
